Vasda Talyc
Firestarter Initial Disclosures Information relating to the Mandalorian clan Talyc, and Vasda Talyc in particular, is not exactly a matter of public record (indeed it is debatable if such a thing as ‘public records’ even exist in Mandalorian culture), yet we have strong corroboration of many of the facts we hold on record from numerous underworld sources. This information is to be considered as factual and accurate unless otherwise stated. Report Details Clan Talyc first came to the attention of the Republic SIS following the Blockade of the Hydian Way as one of the many clans which united under Mandalore the Lesser in preventing supplies from moving through the trade route. Vasda Talyc was identified as one of the young warriors in this group – a child in any other culture – who piloted a small war-fighter with her father, Parth Talyc – the head of the small family clan. The blockade was eventually broken, and the Mandalorians driven back. Clan Talyc appeared to survive the fighting mostly intact. However, many of the clans became dissatisfied with the defeat, and their leader’s subservience to the Sith Empire. Parth led his clan to split from allegiance to the Sith Empire, and led them instead to mercenary work in the Outer Rim. Little was heard of Parth, or his daughter Vasda until some years later, when a group of Mandalorians came to the attention of the Gadani enclave who had been harassing settlements on Tatooine. Although this alone would not have required direct intervention by Jedi, the SIS had also lost contact with an operative in the area. During the inevitable encounter and confrontation, several Mandalorian warriors – including Parth Talyc – were unfortunately killed by our Jedi. When Vasda came to learn of his death, and of the involvement of our Jedi, she appears to have begun a crusade of vengeance; drawing together the disparate clans on Tatooine under the banner of Clan Taylc. This newly reformed clan appears to have swelled in size and power, especially since the young leader has allied with the Four Corners – most notably Darth Athentia, to whom Vasda has become almost a personal bodyguard. Vasda herself appears to be a near-typical Mandalorian; her priorities however appear to have shifted almost entirely towards vengeance against the Gadani Enclave. She has a dazzling array of technology built into her armour, mostly flame projectors, missile launchers, hold-out pistols and a number of small grenades and detonators. It appears to have been Vasda and Clan Talyc’s inclination for fire-based weaponry that drew the attention of Darth Athentia, although this is pure speculation on our part. The combination of two experts in flame-based weaponry however, is as dangerous as it is complimentary. In combat she has proved a dangerous and capable foe in her own right, easily able to stand against seasoned Jedi Knights, or escape using her back-mounted jet-pack should odds overwhelm her. Vasda was captured by Master Ikonicre Moonshield during an encounter on Hoth. She was transferred almost immediately to a secure block on the Republic’s prison world of Belsavis. It was considered that this prison world would be enough to keep her permanently out of the conflict with the Four Corners, however, with the invasion of Belsavis by the Empire we have learned that a significant force of her Mandalorian warrior clan was diverted to free her. Since this breakout, she has appeared on the field leading several Hornviper offensives into the deep tombs and reports seem to indicate she has significantly upgraded her armour and arsenal. Things to Consider Jedi encountering Vasda should be exceptionally wary of her upgraded weapon systems, her cunning and deceptive nature, and her exceptional combat skills. Although her flame-based weapons are somewhat limited in range (in comparison to, say, blasters), they are an effective deterrent against combatants that might want to close to melee range. When coupled with Darth Athentia’s manipulation of fire, Jedi should take care even in long-range engagements. Most recent information Vasda Talyc remains at large, leading the forces of Clan Talyc, although her precise location is currently unknown.